List of rule violations
The following is a list of the different rules Jimmy can break in Bully. Minimum Severity *Dress Code Low Severity *Bullying *Impudence *Misconduct *No Helmet *Obstructing Authority *Pulling Alarm *Theft *Truancy *Using Prank *Vandalism *Violating Curfew *Violence *Weapon Fired Escalating Severity *Lockpicking --> Breaking and entering *Harassment (Adults) *Harassment (Girls) *Harassment (Little Kids) *Violence --> Bullying *Violence --> Violence Maximum Severity *Bullying (Authority) *Bullying (Little Kids) *Violence (Adults) *Violence (Girls) *Violence (Little Kids) Trivia *Breaking away from an attempted bust always adds a fraction to the Trouble Meter *Truancy, Curfew Violation, and Trespassing cannot be apologized for. *On occasion, some maximum severity rule breaches only result in an escalating severity level Trouble Meter rather than a full one. The mechanism that decides which is currently unknown. Violations Description The following is a list of violations that Jimmy and other students can do. Authority Alert Authority Alert isn't exactly a rule violation, rather it's a plea for help from a student who is being harrased by Jimmy or other students. Anything from violence to bullying can make a student plea for help. Breaking and Entering If Jimmy or another student successfully picks the lock on a locker and opens the door, then they're breaking and entering. Jimmy will usually steal something from a locker that he broke into. The prefects will attempt to bust him and other students for this. Bullying ::Main Article: Bullying Dress code If Jimmy does not wear his school uniform, then he is violating the dress code rule. Prefects will shout at him for this, but it isn't a significant enough violation for them to try and bust him for it. Other students, such as Lola Lombardi, get away with this. Harassment Harassment is when Jimmy pinches a woman on the rear end. Doing this to girls his own age and adults give him a full yellow trouble meter, but doing it to the little girls gives him a full red one. A shoving taunt will also count as harassment. Impudence Impudence occurs when Jimmy says something derogatory to a Prefect, Teacher and other faculty, or a Police Officer. Impudence can also occur if Jimmy aims a slingshot or aims anything else at the authority, teachers, or officers while in trouble. Other students can do this too, however it is extremely rare. Lockpicking Lockpicking is where Jimmy picks the lock on a locker. Other students can be seen doing this too, and the Prefects will try and bust Jimmy for it. It is very rare, however, that the Prefects will bust another student for doing it, this however depends on the mechanic. A prefect will ignore it when a student walks up to a locker and just opens it, but if a student is seen walking up to the locker and picking the lock, the prefect will bust them. Breaking and Entering follows on from this. No Helmet No Helmet violation occurs when Jimmy is riding a motorscooter without wearing a crash helmet. Misconduct Misconduct is when Jimmy rides his skateboard inside the schools main building. No other students can violate this rule, and riding the skateboard inside the Gym does not violate this rule either. Prefects will try and bust Jimmy if he is on his skateboard too long. Obstructing Authority Obstructing Authority is when Jimmy tries to block Police officers from catching up to him, or anyone else violating the law. Pulling alarm Pulling alarm is when Jimmy pulls the fire alarm. Other students can be seen doing this too, mainly the Bullies in the boys' dorm. Tagging Tagging is when Jimmy or another student sprays graffiti on the wall. Theft Theft is when Jimmy takes the fire extinguisher off the wall, or takes a bike from someone else. Other students can violate this rule too by taking another persons bike. Trespassing If Jimmy or other students are inside the schools main building after 7 p.m, or on the grounds of the Happy Endings Retirement Home and Happy Volts Asylum, it is considered tresspassing. Male students being inside the Girls' Dorm and girls' bathrooms violates this rule too. The Prefects, Police and Orderlies will attempt to bust all students for this. Truancy Truancy is skipping class. Jimmy can be busted for this, even off campus. Other students can be busted too, but this only happens if Jimmy is truanting. Using Prank Using Prank is when Jimmy or another student throws a dead rat at another student. Vandalism Vandalism is when Jimmy or another student breaks school or public property. Violating Curfew If Jimmy is outside the Boys' Dorm after 11pm, then he is breaking curfew. If caught by the Prefects, he will be sent to his dorm room, if caught by the Police outside of campus, he will be dropped off outside the school gates, where he risks getting seen and caught again by the Prefects. Violence Violence is when Jimmy hits any male student enrolled at Bullworth Academy, or the Townies. Violence: Little Kids Violence: Little Kids happens when Jimmy hits one of the younger students at Bullworth Academy. Violence: Girls Violence: Girls happens when Jimmy hits a female student. Violence: Adults Punching an adult, hitting them with a thrown weapon, or running them over with any vehicles. Violence: Authority Violence towards Authority is when Jimmy attacks a Prefect, Teacher, Orderly or police officer. If he is caught after committing this offence, he will be busted instantly. Weapon Fired If Jimmy fires a shot from the slingshot, bottle rocket launcher or spud cannon in sight of an authority figure without hitting anyone, it is this violation. Weapon Violence Weapom Violence is when Jimmy hits another person with a slingshot, firecracker or another item. This results in a serious violation if a girl, school authority or police are hit. Category:Bully Category:Mechanics